1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo positioning device that allows fine adjustment.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,666 to Huang issued on Sep. 7, 1999 discloses a cargo positioning device including an outer tube having a base fixed to an end thereof, a rack-like inner tube having an end slidably received in the outer tube, a gear rotatably supported by the base and meshed with the rack-like inner tube, a handle having an end pivotally connected to the base, and a catch member releasably engaged with a ratchet wheel that is formed on a side of the gear. The handle can be retained in either a first retaining position to prevent from rotation of the gear or a second retaining position to allow rapid outstretching or retraction of the inner tube away from or into the outer tube. The handle is also operable to allow outstretching of the inner tube. Nevertheless, it was found that fine adjustment of the overall length of the cargo-positioning device is impossible.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide cargo positioning device that allows fine adjustment.
In accordance with the present invention, a cargo positioning device comprises:
an outer tube having a first end and a second end;
an inner tube having a first end and a second end, the second end of the inner tube being telescopically received in the second end of the outer tube, at least one of the first end of the outer tube and the first end of the inner tube having an inner threading for threadedly engaging with a screw;
means for releasably securing the outer tube and the inner tube together; and
means for turning the inner tube and the outer tube that are secure together to cause the screw to move relative to the inner tube and the outer tube.
The inner tube includes a plurality of longitudinally spaced positioning holes. The securing means includes a transverse hole defined in the outer tube and a pin removably extended through the transverse hole and one of the positioning holes of the inner tube that is aligned with the transverse hole.
The turning means includes:
a base having a first end rotatably mounted around the outer tube and a second end;
a ratchet wheel securely mounted around the outer tube to rotate therewith;
a handle having an end engaged with the second end of the base to rotate therewith; and
means for turning the ratchet wheel in response to rotation of the handle, thereby causing rotation of the inner tube and the outer tube that are secured together.
The handle is pivotally mounted to the second end of the base. The means of turning the ratchet wheel includes a pawl pivotally mounted to the base. The pawl includes a first engaging section and a second engaging section that are selectively engaged with the ratchet wheel to drive the ratchet wheel in a selected direction. The base further includes a receptacle, an elastic element mounted in the receptacle, and a ball mounted in the receptacle and biased by the elastic element to selectively retain the pawl in one of two positions for determining engagement of the ratchet wheel with one of the first engaging section and the second engaging section of the pawl. The base is U-shape and includes two limbs having aligned holes so as to be rotatably mounted around the outer tube.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a cargo positioning device comprises:
an outer tube having a first end and a second end, the first end of the outer tube having an inner threading for engaging with a first screw, a first end plate being securely attached to the first screw to move therewith, the outer tube further including a transverse hole;
an inner tube having a first end and a second end, the second end of the inner tube being telescopically received in the second end of the outer tube, the first end of the inner tube having an inner threading for threadedly engaging with a second screw, a second end plate being securely attached to the second screw to move therewith, the inner tube further including a plurality of longitudinally spaced positioning holes;
a pin removably extended through the transverse hole and one of the positioning holes of the inner tube that is aligned with the transverse hole to thereby secure the inner tube and the second tube together; and
means for turning the inner tube and the outer tube that are secured together to cause the first screw and the second to move relative to the inner tube and the outer tube.
The inner threading of the inner tube and the inner threading of the outer tube have opposite leads.
The turning means includes:
a base having a first end rotatably mounted around the outer tube and a second end;
a ratchet wheel securely mounted around the outer tube to rotate therewith;
a handle having an end engaged with the second end of the base to rotate therewith; and
means for turning the ratchet wheel in response to rotation of the handle, thereby causing rotation of the inner tube and the outer tube that are engaged together.
The handle is pivotally mounted to the second end of the base. The means of turning the ratchet wheel includes a pawl pivotally mounted to the base. The pawl includes a first engaging section and a second engaging section that are selectively engaged with the ratchet wheel to drive the ratchet wheel in a selected direction. The base further includes a receptacle, an elastic element mounted in the receptacle, and a ball mounted in the receptacle and biased by the elastic element to selectively retain the pawl in one of two positions for determining engagement of the ratchet wheel with one of the first engaging section and the second engaging section of the pawl.
The base is U-shape and includes two limbs having aligned holes so as to be rotatably mounted around the outer tube. The outer tube includes two positioning grooves in an outer periphery thereof. Two C-clips are mounted in the positioning grooves and located outside the limbs of the base to thereby position the base.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.